DE 44 46 779 and WO 92/17929 describe methods for the non-contact transfer of energy, in which there is an inductively weak coupling.
DE 199 29 344 describes a winding, made up of a plurality of parallel conductors interconnected via connecting elements.
DE 103 12 284 describes a pick-up that includes a secondary coil able to be coupled inductively to a primary conductor.
DE 24 451 143 describes an electric transformer, in which a ribbon cable is used to form at least two windings.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,632 describes a wide-band audio transformer.